Legendary Chronicles
by Magic-Mistress1066
Summary: What would happen if all the legendary Pokemon in the world turned into humans...?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

15 years ago…

Rayquaza was soaring through the air; he had to warn the others. The year was 1992, Legendary Pokemon were being captured and slaughtered for their power. If he was fast enough, he could get the council together to find out what to do.

Rayquaza was the messenger for Arceus, god of the Pokemon. He was super fast and could fly through the air as easily as a Goldeen swam through water. Finally, he reached the sky tower. Now all he had to do was reach Arceus' chamber. Before he could enter though, a Snorlax had fallen asleep in front of the entrance.

Grumbling, Rayquaza flew to the opening of the tower, 1 million miles from the ground. He didn't like this entrance because it exhausted him. A Honchkrow was at the top. It looked as if it was going to try to kill him. Before he could move, the bird Pokemon flew straight into him with a Wing Attack. Sighing deeply, Rayquaza aimed, and then used Hyper Beam against the Honchkrow.

The Honchkrow fell but then flew away. _That was a waste of time and energy_, thought Rayquaza. But still, it had proved that some Pokemon were being tamed by humans. Rayquaza flew though the opening, and found the chamber that was Arceus'. Before he could knock, Arceus had opened the door and walked out.

"Rayquaza, there is a council meeting in 10 minutes," came the deep, yet reassuring voice of Arceus. "Do not worry about telling the other members, they already know and are on the way."

10 minutes later, Rayquaza saw himself sitting in the council's meeting room with the other members: Arceus, of course, Mew, Jirachi, Deoxys, Registeel, Suicune, Celebi, Mewtwo, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Cresselia, Darkrai, Shaymin, Giratina, Heatran, Regigigas, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Dialga, Palkia and the honorary members Lucario and his son, Dragonite and her family, Tyranitar and his family, Garchomp and his family, and Salamence and her family. Arceus began to speak, "Fellow Legends council members, as you all know we are under threat by humans."

The silence was broken by a sudden babble.

"SILENCE!" cried Arceus, so silence fell. "These humans are hunting us legendary Pokemon and pseudo-legendary Pokemon. Now, does anyone have any suggestions as to what we should do?"

"I think we should destroy the human race," said savage Mewtwo, "I know they created me but that was for _their_ satisfaction. The humans tried to destroy us so we should destroy them." The babble broke out again; several Pokemon were cheering in Mewtwo's direction, others were muttering otherwise, including little pink Mew.

"I know how you feel about humans Mewtwo but I don't think that's the right approach," said Mew. "Rayquaza, I know you must have some idea, what do you think we should do?"

"Hmm..." began Rayquaza, "The only thing I would suggest to do is to hide. Hide from the humans so we can survive."

The babble once again broke out. Suicune, the aura Pokemon and the Pokemon that controls the north wind and rivers, said, "Humans don't harm each other, so maybe we could turn into humans."

Mewtwo scowled at this idea. "Preposterous! Legendary Pokemon turning to humans, it's an outrage!"

Arceus turned to face Mewtwo. "Perhaps to you Mewtwo, but as it is, we have no choice. Jirachi, I wish to turn us all into humans."

As Jirachi began to glow, Arceus whispers," The time when we can change back will come soon enough. Good luck, all of you…."


	2. Chapter 1: Mail Trouble

Chapter 1

Mail Trouble

Littleroot Town was silent. Well, it had to be, it was 6am. Only one girl was awake however. She knew that she shouldn't leave her room because then she'd wake up the whole town. Her name was Lisa Eon.

Lisa and her mother lived in a small house in the middle of Littleroot town. Her brother, Luke, was away to train with Drake of the Elite 4. He was so lucky! Lisa remembered that she should send a letter to him, telling him about the event happening in Littleroot.

The Lati festival came only once a year, celebrating the legendary Pokemon, Latias and Latios. Her family was particularly excited by the festival. She didn't know why but she felt as though she had a connection with Latias…

A Torchic crowed. That meant that the post office was open now. Before she went, Lisa should probably write the letter. Grabbing her favourite pen, she began to write.

_Dear Luke,_

_How is training going with Drake? I am_

_So envious that you get to train with a_

_Member of the Elite 4! By the way,_

_The Lati festival is starting in 3 days_

_So if you don't want to miss it, you_

_Should come home soon, ok?_

_I am missing you so much._

_Love,_

_Lisa._

There! She finished the letter and put it in the envelope. Lisa then went downstairs where her mother was making breakfast.

"Lisa, where are you going?" She asked. Lisa forgot to tell her mother about the letter she was planning to send.

"Um…I'm going to the post office," she said, "You know, to send a letter to Luke."

"Well, ok Honey but don't be long," replied her mother.

Lisa quickly went out the door and closed it. Then, she started off to the post office. When she got there, however, there was a commotion. Mr Onychia, the owner, was standing out the front.

"People, people, please settle down," he said. "Yes, I am aware that our Pelipper are ill and can't deliver the mail. Yes, I am also aware that the letters we have received haven't been delivered yet so please calm down."

Lisa couldn't believe it. The post office couldn't deliver her letter! She knew she had to deliver it somehow so she went to the statue of the Lati Pokemon in the middle of town and thought. Somehow, this statue always made her think clearly.

_Hmm…how can I get this letter to Luke without the post office?_ She thought. She knew that only a bird Pokemon could get the letter to him on time but whom, other than the post office, had a bird Pokemon that could deliver her letter? _Aha, _she thought, _Professor Birch keeps all the Pokemon for the trainers in this region, he's _bound _to have a flying Pokemon in his lab._

When she got home, she grabbed some of the breakfast her mother had prepared and told her what she planed to do. After her breakfast, Lisa put on her running shoes and sprinted off to Professor Birch's lab. When she got there, who was visiting Professor Birch none other than Luke Eon, her brother! He grinned at her and gestured for her to come in.

It was hard to believe they were siblings, let alone twins, they were so different! Lisa had vivid red hair, which went down to her back and stuck up near her face. She was short and always wore a red T-shirt with a blue triangle on it. Luke, on the other hand, had messy blue hair, was tall and always wore a blue T-shirt with a red triangle.

At the moment, Luke had a box of some sort in his hands. As Lisa looked curiously towards it, Luke grinned again.

"Betcha you're wondering what's in this box, right?"

Lisa nodded and blushed," Let me guess, you found it on your travels?"

It was Luke's turn to blush. "Uh-huh. Apparently, it has something to do with Latias and Latios."

Lisa instantly was attentive. As Luke opened the box, her stomach curled into a ball with anticipation. Inside the box was the most beautiful jewel she had ever seen. It was a glistening deep blue and although it wasn't glittery, it still seemed to sparkle. There was no doubt about it. It was…

"This is the Soul Dew," said Luke. Lisa looked at it and marvelled, it seemed destined for her and her brother alone. She looked and saw her feverous stare reflected in his eyes. As she reached for it, something stirred within her. Something that she had not remembered or felt for fifteen years...


End file.
